What Is The Meaning Of Love?
by Crystal waters2
Summary: Vegeta is surronded by love everywhere and can't understand whats so "special" about it. But when Bulma comes along and explain it to him maybe there could be a reason to it...


**another story im making i always wanted to do something like this!**

Chap 1

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

Bulma was running down the stairs clumsly rushing to the door. When she opened it her whole body glowed and bleamed.

"Hi, Haru!" Greeted Bulma

"Hey Bulma, you look wonderful today!" Complemented Haru smiling at her.

Haru was a young tall man Bulma stumbled to meet the other day. Lets just say they must had a real great talk.

Vegeta just coming out of his training pod noticed the two humans laughing and fun.

"Stupid humans," said Vegeta aloud annoying their happiness. "Would it kill them to be gloomy for once in their pathetic lifes?"

"BYE MOM, BYE DAD SEE YOU AT 8 OR LATER.." yelled Bulma giggling alongnwith Haru.

Mrs. Briefs smiled coming in the living room from her kitchen.

"Does to seem so perfect together don't they hunny?" Awed Mrs. Briefs admiring her daughters date.

"Indeed they do," agreed Mr. Briefs.

"His family as well is very concerned in the same technology as us and just as wealthy, they were made for each other!"

Mrs. Briefs just smiled and went to get a bucket to water her plants.

"They remind me just like us when we we're young," said Mrs. Briefs.

"We didn't give a care in the world who wanted to come in our way. Remember that poem you wrote to me to cheer me up back in high school?"

Mr. Briefs chuckled. "How could I?"

Yes I know

You love me and

You know that

I love you

I'm imperfect if you are not by my side

I close my eyes I see your sad face

I see a tears falling from your lonely eyes

I'm try to wipe it

But I'm so far from you

My love

This time,

We meet again

I will hold your hands and hug you tight

and promise

Never to let you go

I will be always by your side

We will face all challenges together

We don't care what other people say

You and I are like a soul and life

Only death, can be separate us apart

But my love for you will never die

Just keep it to your mind

I am for you and you are for me

Nothing's going to stop us now

As long as I am with you

No one can stop our love

Vegeta left the room annoyed by this stupid romance.

Why was everyone always showing affection towards one another?

Why didn't they know it was stupid to do so?

Thats when Vegeta decided to take a walk down Bellmore Park.

He'd always go there to blow off some steam besides the GR.

He walked around all afternoon.

And as he kept walking, the same thing that was annoying him from earlier was in the air all around him.

Vegeta just kept walking trying to get away from it all.

He just wanted all the mushy-gushy love to stop!

It was getting late and the sun was going down.

Vegeta lied on a tree up in the air looking at the view.

While he was looking he noticed to people down below fighting.

"It was only any other girl!"

"Yah that you had your arm around and started making out with!"

"Just shut up already brat!"

"Dont YOU dare talk to me like that!"

Thats when it became obvious to Vegeta that it was Bulma and that guy she was with.

"Or what hurt me?" Said Haru roughly pushing her to the dry ground.

Vegeta eyes opened frightfully watching what Haru was doing to Bulma.

Haru then took a gun out of his pocket and pointed directly at Bulma.

"One more yelp and you'll be done," threathened Haru.

Just as Haru was going to shoot, Vegeta landed right between the two.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Haru pointing the gun at Vegeta.

"For starters," said Vegeta breaking the gun in half.

"My name is Vegeta, and you better get out of my sight before I do it for you."

Haru shockened got up and ran as fast as possible away from Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked as the man ran away in fear of him but turned around seeing a wounded and terrified Bulma.

Her skin was all scratched up and seemed she have been crying for quite a time.

"You better get home before your mother finds you here," said Vegeta preety cluelessly.

Bulma looked at him and slowly nodded.

Luckily she had her capsule and had her ship that immideatley transported her home.

:::::: :::::::: ::::::: :::::: ::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::::

When Vegeta arrived home all the lights were off and was completley dark.

He decided to go to his room to get ready to train again.

While he walked up the steps to his room he heared some sniffling

It was coming from Bulma's room and her parents just left the room.

"Hey Vegeta, apparently that nice Haru boy had completley abonded her and almost kill her!" Said Mr. Briefs.

"But she won't talk to us so if you could, would you mind talking to her for us?"

But the two didn't even wait for an answer they pushed him in and locked the door from the outside.

Even though Vegeta could easily break it he had an urge to go talk to her.

Bulma was in her bed sitting up with her hair blowing with the windows open.

"Sulking around all day won't solve your promblems," said Vegeta annoyed by her sulking.

She didn't answer him.

Vegeta despied it when people ignored him.

"I said-"

"I know what you dam said!" Yelled back Bulma.

"Why can't you ever contain some love and care in you huh?

Maybe once in your life if you did MAYBE you wouldn't be the snobby person you are today!

MAYBE if you did..."

The room was quiet with the wind blowing.

"But then again you did know there was something up with Haru even though you said Nothing.

Plus you were there to save me when I almost died.

So hey, maybe you acctualy do contain some love and care even though you don't show it.

You may not see it but I do.

Because love and care is the most strongest yet powerfulest element in the whole universe.

Guess thats how Goku would say it...

Because without love you are a dim seed waiting to be sprouting to a beautiful flower.

If you never had care or love in you, you would still be that ruthless killer you were back as a child.

Guess staying in Earth taught you a thing or two about love right?"

Bulma finnaly faced him.

Although it was dark, the moonlight showed how happy she seemed.

Vegeta frozed looking at her.

Maybe she was right.

Even though all this time he has been avoiding it

Care and love was just as close as he thought.

_Guess staying on earth taught you about love right?_

And for once in Vegeta's life maybe it did.

Maybe.

Staying.

On.

Earth.

Taught.

Him.

About.

Love.


End file.
